Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor system and a communication method.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4,816,988 discloses a servo system including: a servo motor; and a control device which acquires position data from an encoder and controls the rotation of the servo motor based on the position data.